<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[OA] 映像 by luminariesu4k5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709787">[OA] 映像</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5'>luminariesu4k5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>見守る月と導く太陽 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莱昂视角注意，NPOT衍生。同《少年心事》在一个世界线，情节关联互补。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>見守る月と導く太陽 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[OA] 映像</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天空气异常闷热，连绵不绝的乌云压在头顶，挡住了最后一丝漏出的阳光。骤然暗下来的天色像一幅油画，所有色彩和线条都失去了锐度。黄色绒面的小球落地，沿着草坪摩擦出一道笔直的线条，从轻微的焦痕可以判断出速度高低。隆隆的雷声随之划破天空，不怀好意的嘲笑在网球场各处响起。</p><p>——他是日本人吧？好弱啊！</p><p>——我已经看穿你的网球了，蠢货！</p><p>莱昂就在这时第一次见到迹部。那天他正好被事情耽搁，比平时晚一会儿才到球场，因此错过了这个画面的前情提要。但场边的同伴全部抱着胳膊看热闹，莱昂不难想象自己到来前发生了什么，毕竟类似的场景也反复上演过无数遍。他拉开铁丝网的门，球场中央站着一个新来的孩子，网对面是这里技术拔尖的强者，扬起下巴斜视着失败的挑战者。那孩子低头抹了把汗，双手仍紧紧握着球拍。</p><p>这片球场聚集了附近名门的孩子，每个人家里都是有头有脸的存在，兼具普通人无法想象的经济和社会地位。网球是传统意义上的贵族运动，大家基本从三岁起开始接受私教专业训练，抱着比自己还高的拍子满场追球跑，没过多久便能有模有样地挥拍击球，再过几年部分孩子就会出现在各类青少年网球赛事。家长让孩子到这片场地打球，一则和水平相当的对手过招在比赛中进步，二则和出身相似的对象社交，建立未来的重要人脉。</p><p>这里相当于上流社会的缩影，强者至上的生存法则也如出一辙。那孩子一瞧就是心高气傲的样子，大概初来乍到想挑高手的场子，落得现在被众人群嘲的局面也正常。老实说名门的少爷心气都差不多高，谁刚来时没经历过这个重新自我审视的阶段。但那孩子被围攻的激烈程度之高，莱昂猜他先前没少端着架子说招欠的话。</p><p>莱昂耸了耸肩，大致能预见这之后事态的发展，无非那孩子认清残酷的现实找到新的位置罢了。掠过的劲风拍在脸上，乌云密布的天空也变得更加阴沉，灰蒙蒙的细节指向了事情的结尾。周围孩子陆续丧失了兴趣，准备收拾东西回到各自等候的私家车里。莱昂也悻悻地想要转身离开，却在余光扫过的一瞬之间停住脚步，瞳孔难以置信地缩小了。他瞥见那孩子沉着脸站回原位，嘴唇抿成了一条线，握着球拍的五指收紧了。</p><p>“再来。”他哑着嗓子说，压低身子摆出接发姿势。</p><p>再一轮的笑声卷过球场，伴着轻微的闪电声显得格外刺耳。谁要和你继续打啊，满是破绽的网球。对面的高个子别过去脑袋，背起球袋移向铁丝网的出口，纷纷的脚步声紧随其后。那孩子在原地的阴影里“切”了一声，盯着草地上刚才留下的焦痕，乱了的刘海垂在额前。莱昂单手插在兜里上前一步，饶有兴致地打量这张陌生的面孔，纯粹出于好奇而已。</p><p>“你要做本大爷的对手吗？”那孩子抬起下巴，眼底闪过锋芒毕露的光。</p><p>“你是笨蛋吗？”莱昂好笑地说，“马上下暴雨了，再不回去你管家该着急了吧。”</p><p>那孩子移开了视线，从兜里掏出新的小球捏在手心。他金色的发尾微微翘起，手臂和腿部隐隐泛着擦伤的红，瞳孔的蓝色比一般人更深。乍看之下是欧洲人的面貌，仔细端详不难发现区别，他的五官没有那么深邃和立体，东亚人的基因写在脸上的细节。怪不得前面被捏着日本人的身份说事，莱昂暗自想。混血儿不好混，盎格鲁撒克逊人天生的优越感摆在那里，即使你在这片土地长大且操着正统的宫廷腔英语，也没人真心愿意拿你当同胞。</p><p>更别提这家伙气焰嚣张，吃了教训还不长记性。莱昂无奈地摊手，他其实不怎么介意这种态度，反而嗅到了一丝有趣的气息。莱昂不完全认同这里某些人的言行，面对仗势欺人的行为难免压扁一边的眉毛，却也不会多管闲事站出来指手画脚。他家论绝对财富不一定比得过那些暴发户，但祖父和父亲都被女王亲封过爵位，良好的贵族教养刻在血液里。乌云压得更低了，那孩子没有丝毫回去的意思，转向墙壁将小球击打出规律的声音。莱昂观察着墙上小球的落点，几不可见地扬起了一侧的嘴角。</p><p>“莱昂。”他自报家门。</p><p>“迹部景吾。”半晌过后，那孩子咬着嘴唇答。</p><p>莱昂再次见到迹部是半个月之后。他把球拍指向人群，挑着眉毛下了挑战书。对面爆发出此起彼伏的笑声，谁也瞧不起这个曾经的手下败将。迹部提高了挑衅的力度，语气和内容可想而知都十分招欠，先前那段记忆从他脑海中被刻意抹去一般。不耐烦的高个子甩着手站出来，在起哄中决定给这小子最后的教训。抛向空中的小球被直射光淹没，场边的莱昂看到了迹部嘴角不易为人察觉的笑。</p><p>和上次截然相反的展开。迹部成了看穿手法和策略的上风者，发现对手的弱点后毫不留情地进行攻击，以压倒性的比分取得了胜利。高个子蹲在地上喘着气，难以置信地盯着眼前摊开的手掌。不甘心的孩子们接二连三地站过来，无一例外均以零分输掉了比赛。迹部的速度和力量有明显飞跃，耐力更是呈现超越常人的强度，即使车轮战在场的所有人也丝毫不累。莱昂在末尾站到迹部的对面，拼尽全力还是没打过这个怪物。</p><p>“从今天开始，本大爷就是这里的王了。”迹部在球场中央哈哈大笑，斜睨着四周气喘吁吁的败兵，“想要王的宝座的人随时欢迎来挑战。”</p><p>这家伙有点意思，就是中二病犯得不轻。莱昂在心里吐槽着，把整瓶矿泉水灌进喉咙里。</p><p> </p><p>他们在球场混了个脸熟，场外也没建立过多的联系。迹部的实力摆在那里，大家打不过他自然也没话说，况且耳闻迹部背后庞大的家族产业后，谁都被家里告诫了不许无端生是非。迹部牢牢占据着顶点的位置，大手一挥自带资本扩建了现有的场地，还同时升级了球场的全部设施，莱昂内心感叹着不愧是又一个暴发户家的少爷。直到漫长的夏天结束，莱昂在贵族小学的教室里听到熟悉的声音，他和迹部之间的交集才渐渐多了起来。</p><p>那时迹部身后多了个跟班，比他们都小一岁却长得虎背熊腰，无论迹部说什么他都老实地附和。莱昂后来知道那孩子叫桦地崇宏，据说在幼儿园时因为东亚人的面孔遭人欺负，被迹部出手保护后建立了深厚的交情，从此心甘情愿追随着自己认定的恩人。桦地平时面无表情又沉默寡言，除了迹部外没人读得懂他的想法。莱昂本以为他是不起眼的角色，然而在球场见证了桦地的模仿本领后大吃一惊，暗自感叹迹部看人的眼光别具一格。</p><p>莱昂和迹部还算聊得来，毕竟有相似的家庭出身和成长经历，球场上也是惺惺相惜的对手。但他和迹部的实力确实差了一大截，迹部没多久活跃在欧洲青少年网坛，成为了欧洲地区人尽皆知的存在。莱昂常常不理解迹部对于网球的执着，他们这些背着继承家业期望出身的少爷，网球充其量是身份体现和社交手段之一，参加比赛全凭个人兴趣而非对于胜利的执着。莱昂就从没像迹部一样在意比赛的输赢，也不懂他私底下令人咋舌的训练菜单。</p><p>他们一起受邀前往白金汉宫觐见过王室，成为了能够留存在各自大事年表上的一笔，迹部全程的礼仪端正让莱昂颇为赞许。他在回去的车里故意捏了迹部的手心，发现和自己同样有汗水的痕迹后会心一笑，玻璃车窗上映出迹部嫌弃的侧脸。莱昂其实挺看得上自己这个基友，行事没有讨人厌的心机，就是有时犯点自恋和中二的毛病。迹部是莱昂见过行为最浮夸的同龄人，每次打球前都会旁若无人地自我陶醉，把右手高举过头顶大喊“胜利属于本大爷”，让他在场边忍不住翻白眼的冲动。</p><p>不过迹部也乐意和莱昂来往，将他视作值得花费宝贵时间的对象，在当时打球的地方算是屈指可数看得上的人。迹部曾经邀请他来自家郊外的古堡参观过，得意洋洋地介绍收藏室陈列的无数艺术品，非常满意莱昂眼见为实后识货的反应。藏书室里辟出一块专门的会客区域，俩人能捧着诗集和剧本讨论整个下午。但他们相处时一直端着少爷的架子，绝不会让对方看到自己毫无防备的那面，某种意义上迹部还是和桦地更亲密。</p><p>小学正是情窦初开的年纪，英国的孩子虽然比较含蓄，但也都大胆表达喜欢的情感。迹部在这方面比较迟钝，收到女孩子手写的情书会嫌弃语法错误，甚至挑剔她们特意往信纸上喷的香水款式，好几次险些把女孩子弄哭了鼻子。莱昂以相去甚远的方式处理，对每一份爱慕者的心意表达平等的感谢，小女生总是在他温柔的目光里红着脸跑开。莱昂对迹部的处理方式嗤之以鼻，吐槽他一点儿都不像个英伦绅士。迹部挑起半边眉毛反驳说本大爷是日本人，完全没有进行自我审视的意思。</p><p>迹部为数不多的一次陷入沉思，是在午睡时被同班的小男生偷亲之后。那天他在树荫底下看书睡着了，手里的书被风吹乱了页数，脑袋歪在树干维持一动不动的姿势。半梦半醒间感到陌生的气息逼近又消失，他皱着眉头被带回到了现实，不悦地发现脸颊有生人接近过的痕迹。莱昂挤眉弄眼地从远处走过来，停在迹部面前努力忍着不笑出来，说没想到你也有失去防备被人偷亲的一天。</p><p>“……男生？”捕捉到莱昂话里的人称代词，迹部抬起眼皮说。</p><p>“对啊。”莱昂点头，“这很正常吧，喜欢又不分性别。”</p><p>迹部若有所思地托起腮，嘟囔真是令人不快的家伙，但也没发明小公猫这种新词汇。莱昂拍了拍迹部的肩膀，毫无自觉无意间帮他打开了一扇大门。他们那时还没有取向这个概念，却已经学会对事物的尊重和包容，当然也是英国人骨子里懒得管别人闲事。</p><p>莱昂不久交了第一个女朋友，蝴蝶结把长长的卷发束在脑后，安安静静地站在场边看男友打球。迹部自动屏蔽了眉来眼去的两人，毫不留情地在比赛里削了莱昂零分，装作没看到他小女友对自己投来的崇拜目光。莱昂在心里气得咬牙切齿，明面上技不如人也没抱怨的余地，反手擦过额头流下的汗，看迹部若无其事地拧了拧拍弦。他想象不出未来谁能收了自己基友，只是觉得那人一定有两把刷子。</p><p>迹部小学毕业后回了日本，桦地也追随着他离开了英国，他们都成为了过去的符号。迹部即使在节假日也很少回来英国，倒是父母因为家里生意的关系常常在欧洲。莱昂没有刻意和迹部维持联系，碰上节日会礼貌性地交换问候的邮件，内容里夹杂几句各自生活的近况。后来公学的课业和社交填满了他的日程，只在偶尔路过迹部家空置的古堡时沉下脸，短暂回忆起他们在起居室里分享过的几杯下午茶。</p><p>但他保留了打网球的爱好，迹部的离开给强者的位置留下缺口，莱昂在这批同龄人里迅速崭露头角，不仅在校网球队里担任主力出战团体赛，作为个人也在青少年网球联赛上打出好成绩。他仍没把全部热情倾注在那颗小球里，反正职业选手从不是一个值得认真考虑的选项，家里也早已帮他铺好了未来平坦的大道。</p><p>天空蓝得可以拧出水，莱昂弯成弓形的身体跃向空中，挥拍后又稳稳落在了地面。迹部也在地球的另一端反复着同样的动作，这个想法从心底的某个角落升上来。后来加入U-17英国代表队是顺其自然的结果，也许他早预料到了在南方岛国和迹部的重逢。</p><p> </p><p>澳大利亚的夏天不好熬，空气里永远是化不开的热，摇晃的树叶也变成模糊的影子。莱昂后悔逃离英国阴冷的冬天，循着空调的凉气扎进训练场馆，或者干脆栽倒在酒店沙发睡觉。队友们大有探索这座城市的兴致，隔三差五来敲莱昂的房门找他出去溜达，每次都被莱昂以天气为借口回绝。过几天温度降下来了，队友们如期而至摁响莱昂房间的门铃，他不再有胡乱搪塞的理由，只能不情不愿地换了英国队服出门。</p><p>营地外的小径一路延伸到海边，高高低低的浪花拍打着岸边的礁石，数只海鸥振翅盘旋在空中。海平面反射出星星点点的阳光，莱昂在海浪声里辨认出一串熟悉的大笑，那种不可一世的态度让某个剪影在他脑海里浮现。奇形怪状的巨石伫立在大海里，莱昂的视线落在不远处的人影——那人就穿了一条运动短裤，金色的头发在阳光下闪烁着光点，扑面而来的海浪浇湿了他全身却无动于衷，右手还握着一把球拍扛在肩上。</p><p>如果是那个人的话，这种行为也见怪不怪了，莱昂在心里找到笃定的答案。</p><p>“我果然在哪里听过这种傻笑。”莱昂冲着那个背影喊了一嗓子。他看着迹部慢慢转过来的侧脸，抬起了一侧的嘴角，“好久不见啊，Keigo。”</p><p>队友们对这个名字产生了反应，他们或多或少都有耳闻迹部以前的事迹，好容易见到真人也表现出了适度的好奇。迹部大摇大摆地从海里上岸，热风很快吹干了各处的水珠，胸膛上却还沾着海水的味道。他心安理得地抓起一件英国队外套披上，摇身变成英国代表队的迹部景吾，连扣子都懒得动手扣一颗。莱昂明示迹部抢衣服行为的不妥，队友们倒微笑着表示不介意，他之后把外套洗干净再还回来就行。迹部难得领情地点头答应，表示这次算自己欠他们一份人情。</p><p>“日本队不是在和德国队进行表演赛吗？”莱昂疑惑地发问，“你不会没机会上场吧？”</p><p>迹部绷着脸回避了这个问题，莱昂从他的神色里能猜出个大概。王者德国队拥有不可撼动的地位，队伍里甚至有职业选手的存在，实力和其他代表队根本不在一个层级。迹部八成是在比赛中受了刺激，一时头脑发热来海边磨练自己了，指不定在先前的大笑中得出什么不靠谱的结论。连衣服都不知道扔到了那里，也只有眼前这家伙干的出来了。</p><p>“你是笨蛋啊？”莱昂重复着当年的对话。</p><p>“莱昂你好烦啊，闭嘴。”迹部没好气地说。</p><p>明明是斗嘴升级的标志，俩人却分别在眼底闪过一丝怀念，当然谁也不会承认罢了。现在不是一个适合叙旧的好时机，他们匆忙挥手打算就此道别，来自另一人的脚步声与此同时从木板路那头接近了。从灌木丛阴影里出现的男人身材高大，手中牵着的巴哥犬和他一样凶神恶煞，喉咙里还卡着充满敌意的低吼，空气染上了紧张的色彩。澳大利亚队服暗示了男人的身份，他开口却完全没有东道主的客气。</p><p>“让开，别妨碍我散步！”他冷冷地命令。</p><p>“喂喂，这里可是公共……”莱昂还没来得及说完话，那男人已经一把将他掀翻进了海里。队友们担心的惊呼从头顶传来，莱昂呛了几口海水后勉强找到平衡，湿透的衣服黏在皮肤表面。早知道今天倒了血霉就不该出门，他抬脸张望着上方的情况。</p><p>下一秒他看到迹部以相同的轨迹掉下来，直接砸出几尺高的水花，造成的巨响比刚才更加夸张，拍过来的海浪吞没了栽入水里的迹部。莱昂脱口而出迹部的名字，越过阻力游到他身边查看情况，所幸迹部甩着湿透的脑袋重新回到视野里。这回他们都成了倒霉的落汤鸡，谈不上谁是处境更糟糕的那位。迹部目不斜视地瞪着上方的罪魁祸首，莱昂知道他在水下捏紧了拳头，伸手按住迹部的肩膀让他平息。</p><p>悬崖上的男人牵着狗扬长而去，渐行渐远的脚步声发出嘲笑，无疑让人胸口燃起一株越烧越旺的火苗。英国队的营地距离海边更近，莱昂想带同样狼狈的迹部回去换身衣服，果不其然被自尊心极强的他摆手拒绝了。队友们目送迹部的背影消失在灌木丛后面，情不自禁地感叹迹部和他们想象中的不大一样。莱昂揉着被打湿的短卷发，巴不得立刻回房间换下这身难受的行头，头也不抬地随口问一句怎么了。</p><p>“那个迹部，意外的很讲义气啊。”队友们沉吟着说。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“莱昂你刚刚被摔下去后，那男人得意洋洋地挑衅我们。迹部拿了球拍和网球想替你出气，结果那条碍事的狗突然窜出来，他没留神才被那男人踹下去的。”</p><p>“啊，我知道。”莱昂愣了一会儿说。迹部还是和以前一样没变，心眼儿挺好就是说话不讨人喜，招欠的话不用打腹稿张口就来，但如果认定是自己人一定会罩着你。</p><p>莱昂回去打听了那个男人的事情，澳大利亚代表队的主将高尔吉亚，平时对待队友就极其无礼，但很少有人会明目张胆地出来反抗他。那男人背后有个失明弟弟被网球学校退学的悲情故事，本人和澳大利亚代表队的关系也很复杂，听上去就是令人难办的狠角色。澳大利亚队和日本队分在同一个小组，在比赛中相遇是可以预见的事实。迹部不会咬着一点儿小事不放，但唯独在网球上势必会让对方吃教训。</p><p>莱昂和队友去看了那场比赛，事态发展和想象中如出一辙。迹部看穿了澳大利亚队的排兵布阵，以出其不意的策略拿下比赛的胜利。迹部的网球还是优雅美丽，一招一式又融合了个人风格十足的张力和韧性，以帝王的姿态站在球场上接受众人的瞩目。但似乎又有什么东西改变了，迹部在场上的招摇得到了场下的回应，尤其是日本代表队队员为他的欢呼和加油，每一句都毫无疑问出自真心。迹部在队伍里被人信赖和依靠，他们也以自己的方式认可和追随着他，信心满满地往更高的地方攀登。</p><p>他好像不再是一个人站在顶点了，莱昂欣慰地想。</p><p> </p><p>那年的U-17世界赛强手林立，世界排名第七的英国队在淘汰赛中败北法国队，遗憾止步赛程十六强。他们在和法国队的比赛中彻底被压制，大家都心怀不甘地握紧了拳头。莱昂也收起无所谓的态度，安慰地揽了揽队友们的肩膀，心情低落了短短几分钟的时间。比赛双方在裁判的指挥下互相鞠躬致意，他们提前结束了这次世界赛的征程。</p><p>莱昂在比赛时看到了场边的迹部，身边还站着另一个穿日本代表队队服的男生，两人神情认真地观看英国队和法国队的对决。日本队这次的表现出乎众人所料，背着世界排名第二十三的包袱顺利进军八强，下一轮即将对上这场淘汰赛的胜者法国队。英国队对法国队的实力有了真情实感的体会，估计日本队接下来的求胜之路绝不会轻松。莱昂在退场后特意过去打招呼，迹部对他展开一个戏谑的笑容。</p><p>“你耐力还是那么差啊。”迹部无情的评价砸下来，往莱昂的伤口上撒一把盐。</p><p>“你不能少说几句？”莱昂反唇相讥。</p><p>迹部爽朗地大笑起来，旁边的男生像是无奈地压低了眉毛。莱昂的目光不由自主地扫过去，那男生是典型的东亚人长相，眉毛被修成好看的形状，一双凤眼藏在玻璃镜片后面，单薄的嘴唇反着透亮的颜色。他身高和迹部差不多，看上去却显得更瘦长一些，隐约可见队服下面的骨架。他刚才一言不发地观察对话的推进，含蓄收敛起了自己的气息，但现在稍微打开缺口就放出了压制感。</p><p>“忍足侑士。”迹部把男生拉过来介绍，“他是我们的天才。”</p><p>莱昂和忍足简单握过手，迹部的用词让他产生了浓厚的兴趣。在莱昂的印象里，迹部怎么都不会给别人打上这种标签。迹部很少认可一般人的才华，更别提给予这般高度的赞扬了。他前面的口吻带着意味深长的潜台词，好像在介绍自己一件所有物似的，话里话外还流露出令人不明所以的骄傲。然而忍足脸上没有表现出任何的波动，或者不如说他根本就揣着一成不变的扑克脸，在自己和外人之间竖起透明屏障。</p><p>“你们是来侦查的？”莱昂问。</p><p>“算是吧。”迹部漫不经心地答，“没想到你们输这么惨。”</p><p>莱昂开始后悔输了球还和迹部搭话，恍惚间觉得他和法国队那巴黎时装的德性有几分相像，差点喉咙里的一口气咽不下去。迹部脸上的笑意反而更明显了，拣出刚才莱昂在比赛时的失误掰开来说，比如发球速度太慢和回球力量不到位，直到他闷闷不乐地移开视线。忍足转头和迹部低声耳语，话说一半地提醒他日本队后面的行程，迹部从善如流地点了点下巴，没有一丝一毫被人打搅的不满。他们留下并肩离开的背影，莱昂陷入了半晌沉思。</p><p>莱昂去看了日本队和法国队的比赛。比赛本身找不出太大亮点，忍足和迹部也都没有上场。但他们在场边观赛时始终站在一起，屏息凝神地注视着比赛的进展，时而侧目交换眼神和对白。莱昂看着观赛区窃窃私语的两人，心中埋下的好奇由此加深了一层。迹部不是轻易和别人走近的对象，莱昂自许和迹部关系算不错，很多时候还是不能理解他的想法和行为。莱昂也从不会和迹部一起观看比赛，准确来说没人敢往迹部身边挨，那家伙自带让人不想靠近的威严气场，普通人见到他躲远一点还来不及。</p><p>迹部小时候是独来独往的存在，近距离的辐射范围内通常只有桦地，有时候也会有莱昂的短暂出现。上次看到迹部和忍足共同来球场侦查，莱昂以为是日本代表队教练的安排使然，现在的场景却让他找到了别的可能。迹部和忍足并未和日本队其他代表挨着站，而是留了一段微妙的空白，足以把他们划分成一个单独的模块。</p><p>他们看上去很亲近，莱昂对着证据下了结论。</p><p>这个想法在决赛的时候变得立体。日本队那年的表现无法复刻，半决赛力挽狂澜打败卫冕冠军德国队，胜利的号角直指决赛的桂冠。迹部和忍足在决赛作为双打出战，在场的观众都对日本队在关键时刻派出初中生双打组合不解，美国队也以为日本队打算放弃这场双打。莱昂看过迹部前面几场比赛的双打，在和他人的配合上确实有长足的进步，不再是小时候和桦地搭档双打时在后场指挥的大爷样子，而是懂得调动自己让别人发挥优势。这家伙的成长速度太惊人了，他拭目以待迹部这次的表现。</p><p>迹部和忍足的双打让所有人吃了一惊。迹部在前场吸引了对手大部分的注意，黄色的小球在场地间来回跳动，漫长的拉锯战消耗着体力和意志力。忍足的气息从球场消失了，却在对手最出其不意的时刻进攻，果断拿下这一局的比分。当对手以为看穿了这对双打组合的策略，故意将球绕过前场的迹部击向后场的忍足，他们又在瞬间变换了阵型和战术。落地的小球划出一道焦痕，裁判再次宣告双方拉大的比分。</p><p>莱昂的瞳孔映出那两人跑动的身影，他终于发现了迹部和忍足的非同寻常之处。他们之间不需要言语交流，更像是在用脑电波进行沟通，对手无法从眼神和动作中完成对下一步的预判。同调描绘不出那种状态的全貌，他们的默契和协调在独一无二的领域。两人的心跳和呼吸完美重合，肌肉也先于大脑做出反应，但并非只有一个想法作为主导，他们的思考仍然是独立的个体，只是在毫秒之内完成取舍并达成合意。</p><p>空气的流动仿佛静止了，裁判吹响比赛结束的哨声，雷鸣般的掌声此起彼伏地卷过观众席。迹部把忍足的手抓起来举过头顶，享受着被胜利女神亲吻的时刻，比自己赢了单打还心满意足的样子。忍足只是云淡风轻地站在那里，目光自始至终没有离开迹部的侧脸，注视着他沐浴在胜利的明亮光辉里。日本队队员被极大鼓舞了士气，矮个子的初中生挥舞着拳头跳起来，教练椅上衣衫褴褛的老头却一副尽在掌握的神情。</p><p>U-17世界赛以日本代表队夺冠落幕，令人震惊的消息一夜之间传遍各国青少年网球周刊。报纸头条印着日本代表队领奖捧杯的照片，每人的头发上都沾着五颜六色的彩屑。迹部被队友们围在中间，捧着奖杯张扬地勾起嘴角，忍足就在旁边淡淡地弯起眼睛，宛若他们俩赢得决赛双打时的场景。迹部大概在这支队伍里找到了重要的意义，这得益于他身边的每一个伙伴，莱昂笃定地盯着照片想。</p><p>回国的飞机临时延误改期，莱昂趁着多出来的一天来到城市的小巷子里，数着砖墙的纹路找到地图上事先作好的标记，轻手轻脚地推开那家古书店斑驳的窄门。书店里几乎看不到什么人，礼貌的问好得不到店主的回应，门口空着的木质藤椅缓慢摇动。昏黄的灯光落在肩头，数排陈旧的书脊把年代感具像化。莱昂是冲着莎士比亚的原本找来这里，没想到在书架后面撞见了意料之外的熟人。</p><p>被书架打断的光线一路指向角落，灰尘悬浮在透明的空气里，迹部和忍足就大咧咧地坐在堆积的书本中间。书店里的一切都很模糊，嗡嗡的背景音涌进耳朵里，莱昂也听不清他们的对话。他倒不惊讶迹部出现在这里，他们从小都热衷阅读莎士比亚的作品，迹部也大有可能循着原本过来。至于旁边的忍足，明眼人都能瞧出和迹部脱不了干系。</p><p>他们紧紧挨着对方，一本旧书摊开在腿上。迹部轻声念着剧本里的台词，忍足在恰到好处的地方帮他翻页，温润的光线笼罩着面容。读到不太容易理解的内容，忍足指着书本重复几遍对白，声音不自觉压得很低。迹部笑着凑近忍足耳语，蓝色的瞳孔里闪着狡黠的光亮，直到他一知半解地点头。时间流逝的速度放慢了，迹部索性歪倒在忍足的肩膀上，疲倦地阖上了眼皮。忍足的五指梳着迹部的头发，轻飘飘的吻落在了他的发旋里。</p><p>——莱昂从旁观者的身份抽离出来，那个问题的答案有了具体的形状。他并没有窥视别人隐私的兴趣，方才的画面却在脑海里挥之不去。那是一个他从未见过的迹部，把自己毫无保留地交托给了另一个人。那张面孔浮现和年龄相仿的神色，脸庞分明的轮廓也变得柔软起来。原来他也能露出那样的表情，莱昂在心里说。</p><p> </p><p>迹部转学的消息很早就传来，整个夏天他都活在大家的议论里。他在公学的正式出现还是引起不小的轰动，但凡所到之处都留下接连的话题。这不仅仅局限于这所完全由男生组成的公学，还包括镇上其他有女生的私立高中。迹部在开学第一天插着兜走下讲台，挑了个莱昂旁边的座位坐下，用口型向他打了无声的招呼。他们回归循规蹈矩的同学生活，迹部走到哪里都是人群中间的焦点，在新环境的社交圈子里也如鱼得水。</p><p>迹部不久收到回英国后的第一件表白，对方是放学后特意过来的隔壁女校学生。莱昂想起小时候迹部回应别人心意的方式，不祥的预感从心底卷了上来，想试图阻止新一轮悲剧的重现。他还没来得及和那女生进行心理建设，就看到她如沐春风地从拐角处走出来，完全没被心上人残忍拒绝的困扰。她路过时主动和莱昂笑着打了招呼，进一步把他放到信息不对称的角色里。莱昂疑惑地找到墙角后的迹部，他正专心地盯着发亮的手机屏幕出神。</p><p> “你刚刚怎么答复她的？”莱昂直截了当地问。</p><p>“我说有交往的男朋友了，然后给她看了照片。”迹部把手机递到莱昂眼前。</p><p>莱昂定睛一看，屏幕里是忍足在窗边看书的侧影。他半长的黑发扎了个小揪，鼻梁上停着一段微弱的光亮，修长的手指按在文库本书页上。迹部的眼睛里闪着炫耀的光，就差没把男朋友的方方面面介绍一遍，或者从相册里翻出忍足的其他照片招摇。莱昂恍然大悟前面那女孩表白受挫后还一脸欣然的反应，澳大利亚古书店里的画面重新撞进了脑海。</p><p>“Yuushi？”莱昂眨了眨眼睛，“你们果然在交往啊。”</p><p>迹部放下了公共场合正经凛然的架子，扯开嘴角光是笑也不答应，手机屏幕上忍足的照片切换到另外一张。莱昂鄙夷地看着恋爱中无可救药的基友，毫不犹豫地关闭了和他的对话框，赶紧逃离这片酸腐的恋爱气息。迹部有男朋友的消息很快传遍了镇上的学校，他本人在其中起到相当推波助澜的作用，忍足的照片被无数人用不同的方式夸了好看。莱昂看着迹部神采飞扬的笑，严重怀疑这人分享男友照片的动机不单纯。</p><p>迹部高中没有继续打网球，莱昂对这点倒并不感到意外。他先前在家宴上道听途说了传言，迹部回英国前一度和祖父的关系僵持不下，祖孙二人争执的关键就是网球。迹部在世界赛期间生出打职网的念头，甚至吩咐管家取消英国留学的计划。祖父对迹部不顾家业的态度大发雷霆，职业运动员对他们这种家族来说是吃力不讨好的路，何况迹部完全不考虑利害得失就擅作主张，行为和幼稚的小朋友相差无几。</p><p>祖孙二人关系的缓和也很突然，莱昂不清楚事情的来龙去脉，但据说是迹部主动放低姿态，比赛结束后和祖父推心置腹地谈了一次，谈话的结果大家都已经知道了。既然已经从人生版图划去职网这个选项，迹部自然也不想继续打半吊子的网球，只是在无聊的时候把莱昂找来家里的场地，陪他在肌肉的条件反射中消耗过剩的精力。</p><p>迹部仍然乐衷于观看网球比赛，温网的现场更是一次都没有错过，每回都出现在固定的VIP席座位。莱昂闭着眼睛都知道他最关注的选手，德国培养出来的新秀手冢国光，当年在U-17世界赛就被所有国家的代表瞩目，正式踏入职网后ATP积分呈指数型上升。迹部大手笔赞助手冢的全套装备和训练场地，还给他介绍专攻肩膀旧伤的运动康复专家，手冢的经纪人见到这位金主就点头哈腰。</p><p>莱昂本以为他们身为同胞交情甚好，先前在日本青少年网球界也打过交道，怎么说也算是投缘的多年好友。直到亲眼目睹了他们俩牛头不对马嘴的对话，以及手冢对迹部不断划清界限的态度，莱昂揉着脑袋简直一头雾水。迹部倒始终乐此不疲地反复，莱昂到后来终于看明白了，他撂下莫名其妙的话纯粹是在自我满足。</p><p>“说起来不要紧吗？你成天追着手冢跑。”莱昂没忍住吐槽。</p><p>“你什么意思？”迹部拉下了脸。</p><p>“你本来就和Yuushi远距离恋爱……”</p><p>“我每次都和他说明的啊。”迹部瞪着话说一半的莱昂。</p><p>莱昂觉得迹部被戳中了痛处，忍足看上去就是心思细腻的类型，估计迹部以前没少在他的醋缸属性上栽跟头。迹部也不喜欢别人揭他远距离恋爱的伤疤，本来看不见摸不着男朋友就够心烦意乱，每天抓着手机等忍足的越洋短信和电话，又常常因昼夜颠倒的时差和密密麻麻的日程说不上奢侈的几句话。日历一页页倒数着节假日的团聚，迹部被迫训练出自己的耐心，有时还会对着手机屏幕里的男朋友照片发呆。</p><p>“不过你当年回日本，可能真的是一件好事。”莱昂扔下这句话，转移了迹部的注意力。</p><p>“啊嗯？”</p><p>“东亚人的集体主义啊。”莱昂眼前浮现日本队在世界赛上的夺冠照片，“没想到你也有被团队拴住的一天，不是一个人站在顶点就可以了吗？”</p><p>“也不是。”迹部垂下眼睛，“算托了忍足的福吧。”</p><p>莱昂没有追问，他猜那是迹部独享的回忆。</p><p> </p><p>新年快要到了，街上的树木悬挂起彩色灯泡，深冬的寒风像刀子一样刮过脸颊。忍足经历十几个小时的长途飞行，眼眶下方投着浓重的阴影，绒线帽压着睡乱了的头发。莱昂坐在沙发里和迹部讨论事情，余光时不时瞄着餐桌上埋头吃饭的忍足，新鲜青箭鱼的味道漫进鼻腔里。忍足刚落地正被时差折磨，面对喜欢的食物也没精打采的样子。</p><p>莱昂碰上些麻烦过来迹部家里，事先并不知道忍足也是同一时间到英国。他推门看到风尘仆仆的忍足，自觉并没有挑到最方便的时候。迹部却满不在乎地摆手，莱昂几经斟酌走进客厅里坐下，仆人端上来两杯升着热气的红茶。他们说话时完全把忍足撂在边上，迹部打一通电话解决了莱昂的头痛，见他还是和进来时一样愁眉苦脸的表情，故意说几句过分的玩笑话招惹他，两人面对面轻快地笑了起来。</p><p>客厅里的光线化成气泡，莱昂感到餐桌投来的视线爬在自己身上，用余光确认的时候忍足已经重新埋下了头，每一根长睫毛都恰如其分地垂下来。酸溜溜的气息在空气里弥漫开来，莱昂从红茶里都尝出了酸味。迹部倒是对男朋友的变化毫无自觉，心情愉悦地捏着小勺在茶杯里搅动。莱昂对迹部在这方面的迟钝感到绝望，在被卷入久别重逢小情侣的别扭之前，编了个借口迅速抽身逃离现场。</p><p>第二天在学校附近见到忍足，格纹围巾绕着脸围了几圈，右手被迹部团在掌心里。他们的视线黏在对方身上，说话时鼻尖几乎凑在一起，嘴边呼出的白雾逸进空气里。树梢的流光映出旁若无人的神色，迹部用力揉了揉忍足的指尖，硬朗的面部线条也变柔和了。莱昂想迹部哄男朋友还挺有一套，眼下亲亲热热的样子实在让人没眼看。</p><p>迹部领着忍足在镇子晃了一圈，仿佛石子被扔进看似平静的湖，数不清的白色气泡从底部浮上来。大字母的标志牌立在窄街边，奶油色的屋顶上积着未化的雪，松鼠在院子里低头找积雪底下的食物，红色羽毛的小鸟落在树桩上歇脚。忍足好奇打量着男朋友生活的地方，在异国他乡的街道辨认出属于迹部的部分，把电话里的描述转化成对应的现实。迹部凑近贴上忍足的耳朵，低笑着介绍自己过去的生活。穿校服经过的学生侧目张望，莱昂透露了迹部炫耀男朋友照片的行为，忍足的脸被风吹得有点红，迹部得意地捏紧了他的手。</p><p>短暂的相聚之后又是分离。忍足过完新年飞回日本，小镇的节日装饰显得更加无趣，迹部肉眼可见郁闷了好几天，饶是莱昂也不敢去随便招惹他，所幸公学的课业和社交很快占据了迹部的思维，让他分不出多余的心思琢磨空出的一块。等日历撕到闷热的夏天，相似的故事又会反复一遍。一来二去莱昂看明白了迹部对忍足的依存症，猜想反过来大概也八九不离十。他托腮看着走神的迹部，心生被这两人打败了的感慨。</p><p>“让他大学过来呗。”莱昂建议。</p><p>“啊。”迹部盯着窗外的天空，“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>毕业典礼的颂歌结束，莱昂北上去了剑桥读商科。忍足顺利说服家里来英国念医科，迹部和他同时收到了牛津的录取通知，在莱昂面前花式显摆了整个学期。他们在镇上置了一套合适的房子，在爱巢里过上了期待已久的同居生活。莱昂很早就说要来拜访，还是等学期结束的圣诞节才找到机会。天空飘起纷纷扬扬的小雪，莱昂在门口摘掉脸上的围巾，稍显惊讶地观察着屋内的装修。</p><p>房子的整体风格简洁大方，和莱昂印象里迹部喜欢的奢华风格大相径庭。原木色的收纳柜斜立在墙边，专业书籍和电影盘碟的夹缝里塞了几袋未开封的鱼翅干，客厅低矮的茶几上放着电子相框，循环播放着俩人在不同时期的合照。忍足还是不爱和人说话，泡了茶端上来就跑回书房，撂下一句让他们自己慢慢聊。花瓶里的玫瑰花沾着露水，莱昂意味深长地挑起眉毛，看到迹部捏着茶杯抿一小口。</p><p>他们端着架子交换了近况，大学的课业和社交哪里都差不多。后来对话转移到了忍足身上，迹部起初还饶有兴致地招摇他们的小日子，结果没说几句压低了半边眉毛，捏着茶杯柄的五指收紧了。莱昂察觉到迹部有什么烦恼，放下茶杯尝试引导他把话兜出来，当然也抱着八卦的心态。迹部在躺椅里交叠起两条长腿，挤着牙缝冲莱昂扔下一个名字，说出那几个音节都让他老大不情愿似的。</p><p>“好像听过。”莱昂捏着下巴说，“他啊，以后是要封爵位的。”</p><p>迹部从鼻息里哼了一声。莱昂心底的困惑更深了，直到听迹部三两句交代完背景，好容易才把嘴边的笑憋回去。事情一言以蔽之，忍足被医学院的同学看上了。那男生和忍足重合不少课堂，实验课经常作为搭档合作，有时还会约着在图书馆讨论问题，触屏笔在平板的笔记里圈圈画画。他们互相认可对方的能力，学习上也有交流进步的空间。男生在周末请忍足去镇上的高档咖啡厅吃饭，他们在饭桌上分享了还算愉快的对话。临别时男生在路灯下主动抱了忍足，放低声音说下周课上再见。</p><p>忍足被迹部灌输过文化差异，把拥抱当外国人社交的礼仪，但这种程度的接触已经让他不自在。忍足回家随口和迹部抱怨，后者气得从沙发里跳了起来，握紧的五指骨节泛着白色。忍足对迹部的结论半信半疑，下一秒被占有欲爆棚的男朋友按在墙上，理智在模糊的片段中离开了大脑。迹部咬着忍足的嘴唇骂他笨，忍足心里的狼崽委屈巴巴地发出反驳，同时因为玫瑰香水味的接近摇起了尾巴。</p><p>忍足仍把男生当普通朋友相处，本来课堂上也一直在邻座打照面。男生不久邀请他圣诞来家里的古堡参观，有机会还能去附近的镇子转转。忍足摇头拒绝说假期要陪男朋友，男生的瞳孔在一瞬之间微妙地化开了。忍足恍然大悟迹部先前论断的准确性，一时不知道如何回应对方错位的心意。男生却很快展开一个理解的笑，没有轻易去捅破最后的窗纸。忍足暂且把这桩事画上了休止符。</p><p>迹部在得知男生的存在后，开始频繁出现在医学院的教室里，明目张胆地宣示自己对忍足的所有权。男生对于迹部暴发户的出身有成见，更看不惯他把忍足当所有物的行为，表面维持和忍足的普通朋友关系，心里却没放下不知所起的好感。迹部不久前去医学院实验室找忍足，谁知撞见男生差点偷吻忍足的画面。忍足那几天因为感冒身体不舒服，实验中途趴在桌上睡过去了，男生在旁边盯着他的侧脸恍了神，迹部就在这时出现在了门口。</p><p>迹部抱着体重又轻了的忍足离开，跨出门前阴着脸警告了那男生。男生淡淡地看着他们的背影，义正言辞地表态自己和迹部不一样，绝对不会把忍足当作物件。迹部懒得分出精力和他对付，头也不回地消失在走廊尽头。车内暖气烘高了温度，他小心翼翼地把忍足脑袋枕在膝盖上，低头吻了年下小男友的额角，感觉温度比平常高上许多。忍足下意识蹭了蹭迹部的衣角，抚平了他烦躁不安的内心。</p><p>那之后事情发展到了僵持的局面。男生和忍足在课堂上朝夕相处，普通朋友的名义又让人无可指摘。迹部每天来医学院找忍足吃午饭便当，倒不会当众作出什么亲近的举动，只是坐在恋人对面解决饭盒里的食物而已。他在其余时候没有完全的把握，总觉得自己的侑士被人盯上了心里不踏实。莱昂听完迹部断断续续的叙述，第一反应是他遭以前行为的现世报了，终于自己成了翻醋坛子的那位。</p><p>“你没问过Yuushi的想法？”莱昂看热闹不嫌事大地说，“说不定他也对人家有意思？”</p><p>可想而知，莱昂被迹部不客气地撵出了家门。迹部苦恼的样子让他感到新鲜，也对这件事的后续产生了好奇。忍足的五官非常端正，谈吐也体现出读书人家孩子的涵养，而且大概从小和迹部混大的缘故，行为举止带着上流社会出身的侧影，仿佛他一直就属于这个外人无法轻易进入的圈子。迹部带忍足出席过一些小型酒会，莱昂每次都为忍足礼仪上的得体惊叹。他并不奇怪那男生会看上忍足。</p><p>莱昂半年后再次到访，特意在迹部面前旧事重提。迹部摇晃着手里的茶杯，平静地说那事早过去了。穿着棉质家居服的忍足点了点下巴，说自己找机会和那男生说清楚了。莱昂对平庸的结局难掩失望之情，忍足不动声色地岔开了话题。但莱昂后来得知了另一个视角的故事。他在社交场合碰巧认识了医学院的那男生，对话跟着摇晃的酒杯推进到了心照不宣的地方。莱昂在聊天时表现得非常真诚，男生也并不避讳自己对忍足的感情，坦然描述了这段好感的开始和放弃。</p><p>忍足很有才华，在课堂和实验室里有出色的表现，他们都能在和对方的相处中学到新东西，也在图书馆里建立了越来越多的交集。然而男生动心的理由不止于此，而是一次实验课后偶然撞见的画面。那天他在实验室里落了东西，回去取的时候在门口怔住了。白大褂里的忍足坐在操作台前，捏着镊子的右手灵巧地在空中翻动，夕阳在他的后背移动半寸。男生变换了观察的角度，于是看清了操作台上的小东西，一只受伤的小鸟躺在那里，翅膀上还沾着模糊的血迹。男生顿时了然，原来忍足在给它动小手术。</p><p>忍足剪断最后的线头，注视着小鸟从麻醉中慢慢苏醒过来，恢复的过程好像是一组回放的慢镜头。忍足把颤巍巍的小鸟捧在手心里，仔细确认方才伤口缝合的情况。小鸟艰难地在他手里站起来，一摇一晃尝试往前走了几步。它用脑袋蹭了蹭忍足的手指，像是在对这位医生的救治表达感谢。忍足怜爱地看着手里的小鸟，笑意在眼底一闪而过，他用指尖顺着小鸟的毛，轻声叮嘱它以后要多加小心。</p><p>一根轻飘飘的羽毛落在了心里，男生站在原地移不开视线。忍足平时老是板着一张扑克脸，几乎没在任何场合笑过，他却对小动物流露那样的表情，温柔在瞳孔里融化开来。男生是在那一刻心动的，那张温润如玉的侧脸印在了心里。他想要更多了解私底下的忍足，打开那扇带上锁的心门。男生没想到撞上那堵名为迹部的南墙，他觉得迹部宣布所有权的行为很幼稚，甚至想把忍足从所谓的困局中解救出来，企图让心上人到自己的身边来。</p><p>那个未遂的吻是情不自禁。男生那天看出来忍足身体不舒服，从学院楼里的咖啡店买了杯热牛奶回来，却发现忍足压着一侧手臂进入了睡梦，摘下的眼镜架在实验桌面。男生停在一寸之外的地方，数着忍足根根分明的长睫毛，心脏在胸腔内不受控制地鼓动。他最终没能确认自己的妄想，迹部的出现打破凝固的空气，忍足身上的草药味也一点点淡去了。</p><p>他不是因为忍足的话放下那份心意。男生固执坚持自己的看法，直到又一个画面让他产生动摇。那天迹部照例来找忍足吃午饭，两人在休息区域的桌子面对面落座，如同往常一样看对方把菜送进嘴里。忍足那段时间被什么事情困扰，咀嚼食物的速度也放得很慢。迹部察觉到忍足突如其来的低落，把他的眼镜抢来戴在自己的鼻梁上，故意以小朋友的方式去逗他。忍足眨了眨眼睛，下一秒不由自主地牵开了嘴角，迹部也看着他笑了起来。</p><p>男生没有看下去，但心里的结忽然间被扯掉了。他想忍足大概永远不会这样对他笑，发自内心且没有任何顾忌。他被那个画面里的两人打败了，也改变了对迹部持有的偏见。男生还想起忍足和他摊牌时说的话。当时忍足端坐在木桌子的对面，在咖啡缭绕的白气里拒绝了他的心意，然后郑重其事地说明自己和迹部的关系。忍足在对话里那样形容迹部，男生起初听到时不明所以，现在却有了更深刻的理解。</p><p>“——他对我来说，就和太阳差不多吧。”</p><p> </p><p>很多年以后，莱昂仍然记得小时候的某个片段。</p><p>迹部站在空无一人的球场里，对着墙壁不厌其烦地击球。他那时还那么小，影子在夕阳下拖得很长，几乎延伸到铁丝网的边缘。天空渐渐变换了颜色，汗流浃背的迹部反复着动作，呼吸也不断变沉重。莱昂默默背着球袋转身离开，他听到身后来回跑动的声音，明白迹部一个人站在他们这群孩子的顶点，坚决地在这条路独自走下去。</p><p>U-17世界赛再次相遇的时候，什么东西已经悄然发生变化。迹部和忍足肩并肩站在球场，凭借胜利赢得了全场的欢呼。莱昂那时并不知道他经历的心路历程，也不明白队伍在迹部心中份量的根源。后来迹部侧面告诉了他答案，忍足是一切变化的起点。他们的相遇改变迹部的想法，让他不再以打倒周围人成为孤独的王者为目标，而是想要带领这支队伍一起走向顶点。以相遇的那天为分水岭，他真的不再是一个人了。</p><p>忍足说迹部是他的太阳，大概有迹部照亮他的生活之意。但他何尝不是迹部的月亮，莱昂在心里把比喻补完整。月亮温柔反射着太阳的光，作为黑夜的看护者给予人们慰藉。太阳因此不再是孤独的存在，过于耀眼的光也被月亮包容。虽然星系里的太阳和月亮无法相遇，但两颗星球始终在同样的道路上前行。现实里的他们就在彼此身边，把对方放在自己未来的图景里。莱昂可以看到许多年以后的两人，忍足还是那样淡淡地呆在迹部身边。</p><p>“怎样？”</p><p>莱昂从走神中被带回来，看到迹部手里反着白光的听诊器。忍足前段时间考出了医师执照，迹部一高兴定制了几百英镑的听诊器，侧面还专门刻上了忍足的名字。多日不见的老友来家里拜访，迹部拿出这件心爱宝贝来和他招摇。莱昂看得出听诊器做工的精致，以及迹部对男朋友一如既往的用心，但他还是在某个基本事实上转不过弯。</p><p>“我记得Yuushi想做的是外科医生？”莱昂困惑地问，“他什么时候转到内科了？”</p><p>“啊？”迹部摇了摇头。</p><p>“……你送外科医生听诊器？”</p><p>“但他很喜欢啊，每天上班都挂在脖子里。”</p><p>莱昂哭笑不得。他想象忍足戴着听诊器上班的场景，估计遭了不少外科同事的吐槽和白眼，当然也有来自内科同事羡慕和嫉妒的目光。这听诊器算得上两人的定情信物，莱昂对迹部的行为又一次感到槽多无口。迹部小心地把听诊器放起来，生怕沾了灰尘在上面，眼睛里亮着小朋友似的光。莱昂把未说出口的话咽回了肚子里。</p><p>忍足从厨房走进客厅，低下头在迹部耳边说了什么。迹部转头望进他的眼睛里，明明只是稀疏平常的对话，却掩饰不住嘴边越来越深的笑意。忍足伸手摸了一把迹部的头发，含笑的眼睛藏在刘海后面，俩人之间的距离拉近到聊胜于无。他抬眼问莱昂要不要留下来吃饭，五指仍然停在迹部的发顶。落地灯的光线摇曳在灯罩内，把他们的剪影映在背后的墙壁上，空气里仿佛也悬浮着朦胧的气泡。</p><p>莱昂再次笃信，他可以看到许多年以后的两人。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>